Various devices and means have been developed over the years for securing cargo or articles within a pickup box, trailer, or other types of vehicles. In fact, many trailers and pickups are equipped with stake pockets along the side walls of the box or other area, into which stakes or other securing devices may be installed.
The problem with these securing means is that they are all disposed well above the cargo bed of the vehicle, and any ropes or other securing devices tightly secured across the bed, remain well above the surface of the bed. Relatively lightweight sheets of material (e.g., foam insulation) may be readily picked up by the relative wind while in transit, and damaged or possibly even lifted sufficiently to slip between tiedown ropes across the top of the side walls and be blown out of the bed. Even in the case of relatively heavy sheets or other thin material (e.g., pipes and other elongate articles), the play allowed by tiedown means disposed across the top of the side walls, allows a great deal of movement of such cargo on the floor of the cargo area.
The need arises for a tiedown system which is easily and permanently installable to the floor or bed of a cargo area in a pickup, trailer, or other truck or vehicle. The tiedowns should provide for ropes or other ties to be secured directly adjacent or relatively close to the floor of the cargo area, thus limiting the vertical space for relatively thin articles to move within the cargo area. Moreover, the tiedowns should be relatively light and small, so as not to impinge significantly upon the area or volume otherwise available for cargo. Preferably, the tiedowns are formed as a plurality in a continuous length of monolithically formed material, to provide the strength and durability desired.